


Chance the meeting

by Gallavantula



Series: Ghost prompts [3]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Gift Fic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavantula/pseuds/Gallavantula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift fic for a dear friend.<br/>Vivi and lewis have been aware of one another for a while, but Lewis finally has the courage to talk to her, face to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance the meeting

Her foot was tapping against the shelf behind the desk, and Vivi blew her bangs from her eyes to glance at the clock. Ten minutes to her break and time wasn’t passing any more slowly. The one customer was still by the new releases wall, sneaking a read through the comics but she was hard pressed to care. The little kid was also sitting by the card wall, staring up at the new booster packs that he could yet afford. Vivi made another check around to see that the store was rather empty save for the two, and so she leaned into her chair and went over her freshly painted nails. 

They glistened from their fresh coat and she smiled, happy to have managed such a fine job on her own but that only occupied so much time. Soon she was rotating in her chair, trying to imagine what it would feel like to spiral through space before the door rings. She almost falls out of her seat, rotating the chair about and pulling in to the register. Immediately her act is cleaned up and she’s the comic store business employee. 

“Hi, Welcome to Stan’s New and Used Comic Shop.” She chimes in perfect tune, but her usual cheer was dampened and the remark sounded more robotic than anything else. She’d wince and try to brush it off, but it’s then that a shy clearing of the throat catches her attention and she’s not able to focus on that minor anxiety anymore. It’s him, her mind supplies helpfully, and the cute, tall boy from the store beside them is eyeing her with that warm smile of his. Right away she wants to run, wants her lunch break and escape the coming tide. 

“Uh, Hi there.” He stumbles, shyly lifting a hand to give her a two fingered wave and it’s then she notices a brown bag in his other hand. She finds herself incredulous that he’s painted his nails a soft lavender, and she cannot help remarking that it matches his hair perfectly. Quickly, her brain supplies her with a new line of though and Vivi guns it.

“The new releases are on the west wall, old comics are upstairs. Buy two marvel or DC singles and get a third for free.” Vivi responds with a smile, parroting this learned saying with more ease and friendliness. The boy blinks a few times, his beautiful dark skin flushing red around the cheeks and Vivi finds herself responding in the same manner, her cheeks dusting red.

“Ah, thanks.” He answers just as shyly, advancing to the counter and putting his bag down. She wonders if he’s here to trade in comics, and she also wonders how old he is. He’s been working at the restaurant next door longer than she’s been employed here at the comic shop, and for a moment Vivi wonder’s if he’s old enough to even date her. 

“Anything I can help you with?” She provides instead, not allowing herself to react too strongly to the thoughts crawling through her head. So this guy was cute. So she ordered lunch from his store every shift she got. So she watched him work the grill for his mom when she could. Didn’t mean her silly crush was going anywhere. It’s then that she can smell something in the air, and her stomach growls, her mouth waters and she snaps her jaw tight sharply. Is that… her lunch burrito? 

“Uhm, not entirely.” He starts, his gorgeous topaz brown eyes immediately dropping down to the counter when she makes eye contact with him and she wants to bite her lip, fighting it off at the idea of getting blue lipstick on her teeth. “I brought you your lunch today, because I…” and here his confidence seems to die, and she cannot stop herself from trying to encourage him to finish.  
“You bought me lunch? Is it a gesture you’re trying to make?” She laughs with a small smile, not believing for a second that he’d go out of his way for a girl like her. At first it looks like he wants to run, he looks incredibly nervous and he actually bites his lip. Vivi crosses her legs, finding him charming enough that she forgets to watch the clock. 

“Well, I’m…” and he coughs a little, inhaling too sharply or trying to talk too quickly. Either way Vivi laughs, soft and tinkling and his face flushes even redder. This guy, for how cute and innocent he’s behaving, must be too young for her. Just her luck too. 

“You’re really cute.” She chides, sitting forward in the chair and bridging her hands to support her chin. The boy swallows hard and it seems to steel him instead of the crippling effect Vivi had been anticipating. 

“Thank you, but I, bought you lunch, in hopes of…” and again he clears his throat, tugging on the ascot like he needs to breathe and it dawns on her. Sacrement, he’s asking her out. 

“Are you asking me out?” She laughs, not sounding patronizing or anything but genuinely excited by the prospect. Just a date to stroke her ego wouldn’t be so bad. The boy seems to really solidify and find himself, smiling charmingly and nodding his head.

“Yes, that is what I meant to do. Would you like to spend your lunch with me?” He says in full confidence, shedding that shy and careful nature from before, and it peeks her interest. Maybe he’s not as young as she thought, just… genuine. That’s a rare trait. Glancing at the clock, it’s a miracle that there’s a single minute left before her lunch break. She smiles wide, her beautiful blue lips arching and making dimples in her cheeks.

“I would love to. Give me five minutes, and I’ll join you in your restaurant?” Vivi offers, getting down from her tall chair and grabbing her coat and purse. The boy smiles brightly in response, and the white of his teeth seem to almost glow agains the caramel hue of his lips, and heck she’d confess that she liked the guy enough already.  
 “Actually, I wanted to take you somewhere.” He corrects, and Vivi’s stepping out from behind the counter into the hall, eyeing the two jerks of employees upstairs who’d been too busy chatting to come check up on her. 

“And where would this be, handsome?” She responds a little more passively, wanting to be on break but in no way going to brush off this guy. His face is still red, his cheeks looking all the more darker but handsomely so, and his eyes drop a little as some of his shyness returns. 

“There’s a park down the way, and they have an indoor garden. I’d love to take you there, it’s a quick walk east.” He confesses like it’s something dire, and Vivi’s smiling with brimming pride. What a guy. 

“Sure. Wait for me out front? Have to punch out.” Vivi quips softly, and he’s nodding his head, gathering the bag into both arms, flashing that beautiful lavender again and her heart feels like it’s singing. She takes up the stairs, disturbing Kyle and Syscco from their talk as assuredly as a cat walking up to two pigeons. 

“Hey guys, time for lunch. Kyle, your turn at the till.” Vivi chirps lightly, diving behind the sales counter and scooping up her punch card from the file, pulling the top drawer open to punch the square into her card.

“Awww, 12:30 already Viv?” He complains softly, Syscco laughing softly in response. 

“Yes Kyle, if you and your boyfriend had been paying attention you’d have been ready.” She comments, and she notices that it’s Kyle freaking out and rushing to defend himself. Oh Syscco she thinks, wondering if the darker skinned man would say anything about it.

“Vivi, not funny.” Kyle manages at last, saluting Syscco with a peace sign before skipping down the steps and leaping the last six to dive into the front booth, commandeering the music immediately. Vivi fixes her friend with a look, and the younger man spreads his long fingers through the blond hair he’s managed to shave into a mohawk. She’ll always envy those tight little curls and their utility. 

“No worries Vivs, it’s nothing.” He waves her off, the golden rings on his fingers catching her eye again and she huffs.

“I’m going out on a date. You better give me details later!” Vivi chides playfully, watching eagerly as Syscco’s dismissal of her needling turns into flabbergasted excitement in four seconds and he sits up.

“I’ll tell if you do!” Syscco calls out, hearing Vivi’s agreement in laughter as she danced back down the stairs, going two at a time before rushing passed Kyle with a stuck out tongue and his flipping of the bird. Once she exits, one arm already in her coat, she notices the boy is standing right before the display glass, waiting patiently and greeting her with one of the warmest smiles she’d ever seen. 

“Sorry about the wait.” She starts, ready to give an excuse but he’s already shaking his head, not exactly interrupting her but stalling her further from apologizing.

“No, not at all. Thanks for agreeing.” He says instead, offering the crook of his elbow to her. At first Vivi is confused, starting down at his arm when she realized that he needs both hands to support the bag while they walked, and yet he still offered to escort her at the same time. Chivalrous too. Was she going to be prepared for what this guy had to offer? 

“It’s my pleasure, I’m getting a free lunch from it.” Vivi says with a laugh, belated realizing how that might come off as conceded and self-centered, but he’s laughing too and nodding towards her.

“I knew the lunch would work.” He agrees with a few more chuckles, receiving her gesture with a shift of his arm and held it warmly. The two began walking down the street, avoiding the small puddles of melted snow as they worked their way towards the public park and indoor garden. 

“You know, I agreed, but I don’t even know your name.” Vivi eventually ponders out loud, pointing a manicured finger at her lip in mock curiosity and her guide grunts like he’s been socked in the gut, hunching forward a little. She laughs softly, using her free hand to pat him on the arm. “Haha, too nervous to remember?”  
“Y-yeah, I slipped. I’m Lewis.” Lewis stutters out quietly, leaning his head down to try and disappear into his scarf, and she can only laugh softly in response. Vivi cannot remember the last time she felt so genuinely elated about something enough to be this cheerful. This was a nice change of pace, for certain. 

“My name is Viviane, but I prefer Vivi.” Vivi greets, patting his arm again as if to make due for a hand shake, and he’s leaning out to show the blush of his ears and over the bridge of his nose.

“Thanks for coming out with me, Vivi.” Lewis repeats, the corner of his mouth upturned into a genuine smile and she wonders again how old this guy is. It probably shouldn’t bother her as much as she’s letting it, but having Kyle tease her about being a cougar at 23 was getting to her. Just because the young guys constantly asked for her number didn’t mean she was actually handing them out.

“No problem Lewis, I’m delighted to be treated. I do want to ask, what made you want to ask someone like me out?” She asks curiously, her nose scrunching a little and Lewis found her all the more beautiful and endearing for it. 

“Because when you sit by yourself in mi Mami’s place, you never seem isolated, more like you commanded your time to yourself. Your books always looked interesting, and day by day it was never the same one.” Lewis starts, softly, looking dead ahead as he confesses this, and Vivi finds herself hushed into silence. Sometimes, admitting watching someone came off as creepy or stalker behaviour, but this felt… somehow natural. He wasn’t observing her to try and discern her every move to approach her. He noticed her, and some of her habits caught his attention. And instead of trying to find out for himself by hiding away and letting her carry on, he came to her to learn. She felt amazed and flattered at once.

“I wanted to know, what you read, why you read during your eating time. What drove you. I thought lunch would be good, because it’s short and sweet, and it gives you an out if you needed it.” He finished softly, ducking his face into his ascot again and Vivi is looking him with a side long glance, grinning. He snorts softly, trying to hide his laughter and turns his head away. 

“You looked charming, mysterious and knowledgeable. Figured I’d try and ask for some time.” He finishes in a rush, guiding them around a salt patch to turn the corner, the park building already in view. 

“Well thank you Lewis, you’ve managed to flatter me and knock me off my feet within five minutes. I ambition great things from you.” Vivi teased lightly, keeping her eyes on the road as they crossed, coming up to the steps of the building. 

“Thanks.” He mumbles quickly, watching Vivi as she detached herself and held open the door, which Lewis gratefully rushed through to get to the other door, using his elbow to push the handicap button for the automated door. He dipped his head, offering for her to go through first and she blushed, hiding her mouth behind a palm before heading on inside. Together, mostly guided by Lewis’ directions, they worked their way through the multiple planters and halls of tropical plants before coming to an end hall of the building. On the grass, settled between the tiles for the water around it and the two sakura trees, was a wool knit blanket, a beaker of lemonade and two pillows. 

Her eyes dart up to Lewis’ in surprise, and he’s flushed, his caramel skin doing nothing to hide the depth of his blush and he looks almost afraid. Vivi’s got her arms up around her face, palming her cheeks in disbelief. Somehow she imagined that this was simply a cheap date, getting some burritos and sitting on a bench, chatting and eating together before heading back to work. Instead, she’s got a very premeditated outing, with lounging and thoughtfulness written all over this.

“Lewis… this is far more than I expected.” She manages at last, and he smiles worriedly, angling his head to encourage her to keep walking. 

“I wanted it to be special.” Lewis mumbles softly, shrugging his shoulders like it meant nothing and Vivi finds her pulse jumping in her throat. This guy, was unbelievable. How was such a sweet, dedicated guy like him existing on this plane? He had to be a vampire. A demon? Maybe a ghost. 

“I expected a cheap bench chat.” She says with a laugh, taking off her jacket from the sweltering warmth of this corridor and takes a seat, claiming both pillows for herself and leaning on them. Lewis puts the bag down, already beginning to pull out the food, which was saran wrapped onto plates and passing Vivi her own. She can see her all-dressed chips and the special curry she orders only when she has the extra funds, and her eyes are dewy as she watches Lewis grab his own, similarly dressed plate. Did his mother tell him the order she got to make sure it was perfect.

“This is not what I expected at all. I don’t know what to say.” Vivi repeats dumbly, staring down at her plate. Lewis has already shorn the plastic and hands her a fork and napkins, still looking rather shy but his beautiful lips are upturned with pride. 

“I’m really glad you like why I’ve set up for you.” He says softly, looking down as she accepts his professed items and starts to serve herself. Half an hour was going to be quite short if she wasted her time fidgeting with her food. “Really glad. I wanted it to mean something to you.” He admits again, and Vivi wonders when he’s going to remember to shed his jacket. 

“Thank you, for going out of your way for this.” She replies, without hesitation taking up her burrito and taking the biggest bite she can manage. The faster she eats the longer they can talk.

“Thank you for letting me treat you.” He replies in turn, taking his burrito and taking a more manageable bite. From there, they ate and made small talk, asking questions about each other’s work, what they hated, what they loved. Vivi made comments about creepy customers and the my little pony merchandise, which eventually led to Lewis confessing his love for magical girls and the famed Sailor Moon series. Vivi talked about the manga and some of the special comics she’s kept at home, and the compared their collections of things like books, games and the like.

Lewis was enchanted with Vivi’s passion for the paranormal, not once questioning her if she believed or realized the falsehoods of the paranormal, and she noticed she’d been gushing about werewolves for five minutes before it dawned on her that he was asking questions and curious about the extent of her knowledge. Feeling shy from her outburst, she encouraged him to take a turn and she learned that he was more than just a restaurant cook. He had a passion for it that spanned further than she could have dreamed. From decadent deserts to curries from all regions, to stir fry and noodle confections, Lewis war eager to learn it all. He also spent a lot of time talking about his desire to open up a shop someday that was a bakery, deli and restaurant in one, and the potential complications of going about such a thing. 

It wasn’t long before they realized that Vivi was due for work in five minutes, and she was forced to cut him short. She helped him gather the trash and put it into the bag, folding up the blanket and help him put it all back in his bag. Then, ready to go he walked her back to work, offering his arm again and escorting her with more regaling stories about his family and the twelve members that made his house. Once at the front of her store, she felt very uncomfortable just leaving it as it was. Syscco was manning the front counter, Kyle probably bored out of his mind without sorting the new stock of old books. 

She turned to Lewis, who was rather looking down and she could tell he was in a similar ship. 

“Thank you, that was probably the nicest thing a guy’s done for me in a long time.” Vivi starts, smiling with her partially smudged lip stick, and Lewis finds it all the more charming as he meets her look with a warm smile of his own.

“It was truly my pleasure, getting to know you. Thanks for coming out with me.” He answers back, his hands tucked into his pockets and he looks ready to turn away. She snaps her hand out to grab his elbow, and he glances at her with wide, surprised eyes before they flutter and his face goes lax from the kiss she presses gently to his cheek. She pulls away after three seconds, noticing the very faint highlight of blue left behind and smiles even more from it.

“I don’t have my number written down, come get it from me after work? I end at 5.” Vivi slides in with a wink, darting away into her store with a delayed chime from the door. Lewis had no hope in answering her, holding his cheek and staring after her in shock. That… was unexpected. He felt his heart leap and his chest warmed up considerably. This was the best choice he’d ever made. Rosy cheeked and head in the clouds, Lewis returned to his mother’s restaurant, ready to get back to his shift.


End file.
